


Aquí nada florece

by Kinky_Dwarf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Dwarf/pseuds/Kinky_Dwarf
Summary: Yuuri no es muy bueno interpretando a las personas y cuando comienza a recibir flores, Yuuri piensa que no entiende nada





	

Los últimos acordes de “Stay close to me” se extinguen y por un momento el único sonido que existe en sus oídos, es el de su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y el de su corazón exultante por la emoción. Viktor lo sostiene de la cintura, firme como si Yuuri fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro, con el pecho agitado y la respiración entrecortada, sus ojos intensos y brillantes, la mirada perforante y Yuuri piensa que sí, en efecto se siente un poco mareado de amor y bien podría desvanecerse y hundirse en el cumulo de emociones que lo embargan. El estadio irrumpe en un estruendoso aplauso que lo saca del trance.

Esa noche en el hotel, hacen el amor con una pasión renovada, no pueden parar de tocarse y todo es irreal, Viktor lo toma, _lo toma_ , mientras le habla en un lenguaje que Yuuri no puede diferenciar si es japonés, ruso o inglés, todo a la vez y nada al mismo tiempo y Yuuri piensa que tal vez, es él el que ya no puede procesar la diferencia, su pecho se siente tan cálido y lleno de amor, que podría brillar y ser visto desde la luna.

Es como una luna de miel, Viktor decide que deben quedarse una semana más en Barcelona y Yuuri no se niega, ven televisión, hacen el amor, piden servicio a la habitación, hacen el amor, se bañan y repiten.  Nieva en Barcelona, pero en su habitación todo es calor, colores y vida.

Están viendo televisión, acaricia el pelo de Viktor distraídamente cuando este hace la sugerencia – Yuuri, ven conmigo a Rusia- lo pilla por sorpresa, y debe haberse reflejado en su cara porque inmediatamente agrega – Podríamos entrenar allí, con Yakov, conocerías a mis amigos, voy a mostrarte todo, múdate conmigo-

Yuuri piensa en su familia y amigos en Hasetsu, en la cocina de su madre, en las conversaciones con su padre, en Mari fumando mientras juegan a las cartas, en Minako y el estudio donde dio sus primeros pasos de baile, en Yuko y Takeshi y en las niñas a las que no pudo ver crecer cuando dejo todo atrás para ir a Detroit, enfrentándose a un país cuya lengua no conocía, lejos de sus raíces, solo, en busca de sus sueños, persiguiendo una meta que en ese momento no estaba seguro estuviera a su altura, en busca de Viktor, su eterno dios de hielo, el mismo que ahora lo mira desde su regazo, esperando una respuesta. - ¿Podemos pensarlo bien?-

Viktor se incorpora en la cama y pone _esos_ ojos, Yuuri piensa, en las implicaciones, pero también piensa en el hombre inalcanzable, al que ha admirado desde la primera vez que vio, a través del cristal de una pantalla de 32 pulgadas y que ahora esta tan a su alcance que solo tiene que estirar la mano para sentir y Yuuri sabe que no puede negarle nada.

* * *

 

 

Llega a Rusia en Enero, Viktor y Yuri lo reciben, toman un taxi directo al apartamento de Viktor, que la verdad intimida un poco a Yuuri, porque es tan grande como una casa y él está más acostumbrado a la austeridad japonesa. Cuando comienzan a desempacar Yuuri siente la insistente mirada de Yuri siguiéndolo,  pero lo deja pasar, es su forma de ser piensa.

Esa noche cocina katsudon para tres, pero no sabe igual que otras veces, ha tenido que reemplazar algunas especias por sus equivalentes rusas y no es lo mismo, Viktor  sin embargo es más entusisasta –¡Vkusno! 

Hablan de trivialidades, se ríen a veces, pero Yuri no participa, come en silencio y lanza miradas ocasionales a Yuuri, como buscando una respuesta que no encuentra.

-¿Por qué viniste a Rusia?- Es la primera intrusión de Yuri en toda la cena y a Yuuri lo descoloca _¿Por qué?_

-¡Yurio! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Interviene Viktor – Es normal que ya que estamos comprometidos, el siguiente paso sea vivir juntos, mi Yuuri y yo no podemos estar lejos del otro.

-Cállate anciano, estoy hablando con el cerdo- Yuri lo mira y repite la pregunta- ¿Por qué viniste a Rusia?

Yuuri lo piensa y dice lo único que tiene sentido – Para estar con Viktor-

Yuri se levanta, agarra su chaqueta de leopardo y se va, no sin antes decirle a Yuuri –Eres un imbécil de mierda- El azote que le da la puerta despierta a Makkachin.

Yuuri está seguro de haberse perdido algo importante en la conversación, Viktor a su lado tiene una mirada seria pero  llena de comprensión, pero ¿Qué había que comprender?

* * *

 

 

La pista, es dos veces más grande que la del Ice Castle, y dos veces más llena también, el lugar está lleno de prodigios del patinaje, todos esperando una oportunidad de sobresalir, de triunfar, el ambiente que se vive es altamente competitivo y Yuuri nota algunas miradas no tan amistosas mientras circulan la pista para llegar a los camerinos, algunos sin embargo se detienen y saludan a Viktor, hablando en un ruso demasiado rápido como para que Yuuri pueda entender algo, pocos reparan en Yuuri.

Mila es tan efusiva sin embargo, que Yuuri casi olvida que no la conoce, es un poco como Yuko y Minako, lo mejor de las dos, su inglés está cargado del duro acento de la madre Rusia, y a Yuuri le cuesta un poco entender lo que dice a veces pero se las arreglan para entablar algo parecido a una amistad en poco menos de una semana.

También se encuentra con Yuri, trata de saludarlo y falla miserablemente – Aléjate de mí, cerdo- es lo más suave que escucha, pero lo ve ensayar su nueva rutina, al otro lado de la pista, lo más lejos posible de él,  y hay algo en sus pasos, que parece gritar tristeza. Se lo comenta a Viktor mientras cenan esa noche.

-Es su tema para esta temporada- le responde

Yuuri cree que Yurio es un patinador muy dedicado

Al día siguiente, en su casillero hay un ramo de flores blancas, pétalos pequeños y blancos como nieve, Yuuri piensa que Viktor es demasiado romántico.

Esas flores son Sauco Sabina, que en lenguaje de las flores significa socorro, pero Yuuri no lo sabe.

Una vez en el departamento, toma una de las flores y la pone a secar en uno de los libros de Murakami que trajo con él de Japón.

-Gracias por las flores- Le dice a Viktor, mientras esta en el limbo entre la conciencia y el sueño, y Yuuri no lo ve, demasiado adormilado para notarlo, pero la extrañeza en la cara de Viktor cuenta otra historia.

A medida que se acercan las competencias, también se acercan los encuentros con los auspiciadores, por lo que él y Viktor se ven obligados a asistir a muchos más eventos de los que la ansiedad de Yuuri desearía, eventos de beneficencia, cenas en la embajada, galas deportivas.

En todas ellas, Viktor que perfectamente podría ser la persona  con menos respeto por el espacio personal del mundo, no lo toca ni una sola vez, Yuuri se siente solo por primera vez desde que llego a San Petersburgo; es en una gala con el ministro de deportes ruso, en que a Yuuri se le ocurre buscar la mano de Viktor mientras saludan a la gente y este no solo se aleja, sino que lo mira con horror.

Está en el baño llorando cuando alguien toca la puerta y ¿no es acaso la muestra más obvia de la ley de Murphy que sea Yuri Plisetsky? Todo lo que puede salir mal, va a salir mal; a lo mejor era el destino, encontrarse con el rubio en los momentos más desastrosos de su vida.

Contra toda la naturaleza conocida sin embargo, Yuri no le grita –Abre – y Yuuri lo hace porque, qué más da.

Se miran un par de minutos, la cara de Yuuri deformada por la pena – Yurio, yo...- Nada congruente sale de su boca, nada que no sean gemidos de angustia.

-Estas en Rusia, no en España, a Viktor pueden perdonarle algunas cosas, porque es el jodido héroe nacional, pero no aquí, no con un hombre, estas en Rusia y Rusia es cruel y retrógrada con estas cosas-

Es lo más amable que Yuri le ha dicho en meses y cuando Yuuri lo abraza y llora, Yuri no lo abraza de vuelta pero lo deja llorar hasta sentir su hombro húmedo y dolor en el estómago.

El Lunes, cuando vuelven a la pista hay otro ramo de flores, esta vez son Tulipanes blancos.

-Significan “mi amor por ti es extremo”- Le comenta Mila

 

Y vaya forma que tiene Viktor de pedir perdón, piensa Yuuri.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se separa de los demás, a él le corresponde competir en el “cuatro continentes “y a sus compañeros rusos, en el campeonato europeo, ambas competencias tan cercanas entre ellas que Viktor no podrá acompañarlo

-Yuuri, te amo extráñame mucho- Le dice a modo de despedida

-Yo también te amo-

Y parten por caminos diferentes

Viktor, como no, gana el oro y Yuri obtiene una medalla de plata, Yuuri los ve desde su hotel en Canadá por televisión y  ve la amargura en Yuri como algo palpable, crudo, mientras Viktor es todo sonrisas y saludos.

Yuuri se da cuenta ese día, que de cierta forma, Yuri y él son más parecidos de lo que cualquiera podría esperar, mientras Yuuri creció admirando a Viktor, Yuri creció en la sombra de Viktor, pero los dos se formaron bajo la perspectiva de superar al hombre que cambio el deporte para siempre, que superó todas las expectativas del patinaje. Viktor la leyenda, héroe nacional de Rusia, campeón Olímpico había roto esa noche los dos records que tanto habían destruido los huesos de sus pupilos para llegar al Grand Prix.

Allí donde Viktor se muestra, Yuri se esconde, pero para Yuuri tiene mucho más sentido ahora.

Yuuri obtiene la plata en el cuatro continentes y cuando llega a su casillero hay un ramo de camelias rojas

-Vaya Yuuri  ¿Quién es tu admirador?-  Le pregunta Pichit, que ya está vestido para volver al hotel

-Jaja, es cosa de Viktor-

Pichit silva y rie – Gana pronto ese oro Yuuri, ese hombre está impaciente por casarse-

Las camelias gritan “te admiro”, pero Yuuri no las escucha y Mila no está aquí para hablar por ellas.

* * *

 

 

Yuuri no puede seguir el ritmo de vida de Viktor, que es demasiado vertiginoso para alguien que ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida escondiéndose de los compromisos sociales, así que un día sencillamente le dice que no, no quiere salir a bailar, no quiere salir a cenar, no quiere ir a beber, quiere quedarse en casa con Makkachin y comer katsudon , Viktor insiste e insiste, pero por esta vez, Yuuri de _verdad_   dice que no

-Hey pero ¿no te importa si voy de todas formas?

 _Sí, sí me importa, quédate conmigo, aquí solo hablo con Mila, no hablo  casi nada de ruso, estoy a cientos de kilómetros de mi familia,_ todo eso cruza por su mente, pero piensa que solo es la ansiedad en su cabeza así que no dice nada de eso.

-Claro que no-

Viktor se va, Yuuri queda solo en el departamento y hace tanto frío en Rusia

Esto se convierte rápidamente en algo recurrente y Yuuri piensa que Viktor está siendo egoísta, pero no le da más vueltas porque ama a Viktor y no hay nada malo en que Viktor se divierta.

Viktor si está siendo egoísta, pero en su defensa, el mundo ha girado en torno a él por muchos años como para que alguien lo note.

A diferencia del Ice Castle, la pista rusa permanece abierta hasta horas intempestivas, pero por muy dedicados que sean los deportistas que ahí entrenan, la pista está prácticamente vacía, prácticamente, porque cuando Yuuri decide que es una buena idea ir a patinar a medianoche, se encuentra con que no está solo.

Yuri está en el centro haciendo figuras, no saltos, pasos ni piruetas, solo figuras y las cuchillas en sus patines son el único sonido en el lugar.

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-

Yuri casi se tropieza

-Haz lo que quieras- le gruñe

Patinan en círculos, en líneas paralelas y en algún momento sin darse cuenta, hacen figuras elípticas, orbitando en torno al otro, atraídos por una fuerza magnética. No comentan nada, no hay mucho que decir

Esto se convierte en una rutina.

Hay un ramo de Dalias violetas en su casillero

-Me imagino que no sabes lo que significan- le dice Mila

-No- Todo esto de las flores lo está poniendo un poco nervioso a estas alturas

Al día siguiente Mila llega con un libro llamado “El lenguaje de las flores”, cuando Yuuri busca las Dalias violetas, se sonroja un poco “mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día” dice.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri vuelve temprano al departamento, está exultante– y yo aquí pensando que teníamos problemas de comunicación- se ríe, prepara una cena de tres platos para recibir a Viktor y cuando este llega esta gratamente sorprendido, le sonríe con _esa sonrisa_ y a Yuuri se le derriten un poco las piernas.

Los besos, son tan apasionados y todo se siente caliente y si, Yuuri ama a Viktor, lo ama, lo ama, lo ama, se quitan la ropa con ansia adolescente sin parar de besarse

-Yuuri, estas tan ansioso hoy- Le comenta mientras le desabrocha el cinturón

Yuuri ríe –Me gustaron las flores- y va a besarlo de nuevo pero Viktor para en seco

-¿Qué flores?-

Algo en Yuuri se sacude, algo le duele en la boca del estómago.

Tienen sexo, pero para Yuuri es bastante incómodo.

 

Yuuri no conoce a Viktor, Yuuri sabe todo lo que hay que saber, sabe dónde, cuándo y a qué hora nació, sabe cómo se llamaba su primer perro, que libros le gustan, sabe quiénes han sido sus parejas oficiales, sabe que le gusta beber y la buena vida en general, la cuestión es que cualquier fan tan dedicado como Yuuri sabe esas cosas, pero Yuuri no lo conoce y si nos ponemos drásticos Viktor tampoco lo conoce realmente a él.

Yuuri tiene miedo, Viktor siempre ha sido su Norte,  todos sus sueños y vida están ligados a él.

Es casi verano en Rusia, pero Yuuri tiembla en la cama.

* * *

 

 

El tiempo no perdona y llega Diciembre y con él, el Gran Prix Final.

Yuuri gana el oro, menos de un punto de diferencia entre él y Viktor, Yurio gana el bronce.

Yuri rompe en un llanto tan sonoro, que penetra en el corazón de Yuuri –Yurio, lo hiciste genial, estuvo muy reñido- estira el brazo en señal de ofrecer un apretón de manos, que nunca llega porque Yuri lo atrae y lo abraza con una  fuerza que lo sorprende un poco, Yuuri piensa que es un deja vu, pero no lo es, evoca la escena en el baño en Rusia, cuando era él quien lloraba y deja que Yuri llore todo lo que quiera, él si retorna el abrazo y se da cuenta de un par de cosas, Yuri ha crecido, a sus 17 años ya lo supera en estatura por unos 10 centímetros  y su espalda se ha ensanchado de forma varonil; aun así lo siente tan frágil.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

 

Están en el banquete, Yuuri se aleja lo más posible de la champaña, ni Viktor ni Yuri están a la vista, hay algo incomodándolo, pero no puede definir que es, esta meditando al respecto cuando Mila se une a él

-Así que, ¿Cómo se siente haber derrotado al gran señor del hielo?

-Bastante bien-

Se le acaba de ocurrir, que tal vez pueda hablar de sus miedos con Mila, ya son amigos, él confía en Mila y tal vez se le está acabando el tiempo para deducir, lo que sea que está pasando, que ha estado pasando.

Cuando termina de hablar Mila lo mira un poco incrédula, un poco molesta

-¿De verdad pensaste que todas esas flores eran de parte de Viktor?

Yuuri asiente

-Amigo mío, creo que necesitas ir al oftalmólogo, porque _nadie_ puede ser así de ciego.

-¿De que…

No puede terminar, la música en el ambiente cambia y de repente la gente se está abriendo como el mediterráneo y entre ellos se abre paso Viktor Nikiforov con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, _significan belleza_ , piensa Yuuri. Viktor se inclina

-Yuuri Katsuki, hoy ganaste el oro y como te prometí hace un año, vengo a pedirte que te cases conmigo- Viktor se ve etéreo, hermoso, con una sonrisa seductora marca Nikiforov

La música continúa, se escuchan murmullos y todos esperan una respuesta, todos esperan un sí

Yuuri mira a Viktor, pero no solo lo mira, por primera vez lo observa, _este hombre es como el sol, es hermoso, brillante, lleno de energía_ , pero nadie puede mirar mucho tiempo el sol sin quemarse.

Y las rosas son lo menos original del mundo

Cuando Yuuri dice que no, hay un par de desmayos en la sala.

* * *

 

 

Esa misma noche, Yuuri huye, prácticamente corre, vuela a su habitación, hace la maleta y toma el primer avión a Japón, que resulta ser uno con tantas escalas que bien podría haber partido al día siguiente.

Su familia sabe, nadie le pide explicaciones, le dan una calurosa bienvenida, su madre le hace el mejor katsudon que ha probado en su vida, luego sale a caminar con Mari, que no le pregunta nada, solo lo acompaña y siente la brisa marina, inhala, la absorbe y penetra en sus pulmones con una libertad que no sabía que había perdido.

Había extrañado tanto Hasetsu

Mientras busca su piyama en la maleta sin embargo, encuentra un solitario tulipán amarillo “ _amor sin esperanza”_

Yuuri llora, bajo la sombra de los ojos azules del ídolo caído que aún habita en sus paredes.

 

Yuuri no ha encendido el teléfono en un mes, no pretende encenderlo en un año.

Está en el Ice castle patinado en círculos, no gravita en torno a nadie, cuando Yuko se le une y comienza a hacer figuras con él, Yuuri sonríe.

-La cuestión Yuuri-empieza Yuko – Es que te enamoraste de la versión idealizada de una persona

-También el problema es que nadie nunca se ha interesado en mi- Agrega Yuuri

Yuko abre los ojos con sorpresa

-Siempre te has infravalorado tanto Yuuri, si tan solo pudieras ver el efecto que tienes en la gente, eres tú quien no lo entiende-

-Bueno, Viktor , la única persona a la que he admirado y he deseado alcanzar en toda mi vida…

-Ese es el problema Yuuri-Lo interrumpe Yuko- Haz amado tanto a Viktor por tanto tiempo, que no fuiste capaz de diferenciar al hombre, del ídolo y alejaste a cualquier otro interesado en acercarse a ti-

-Como si hubiese habido alguien interesado

-Yo estaba interesada

Y para Yuuri esa es una de las mayores revelaciones en su vida

-Y déjame decirte, que tal vez en este mismo instante estés haciendo lo mismo- Algo en la voz de Yuko, le hace preguntarse, si ella sabe algo que él no.

Yuuri tiene entonces una epifanía y sale corriendo de la pista, tropezando un par de veces en el proceso, cuando llega a su celular, la impaciencia lo carcome mientras espera que se encienda.

-Mila necesito preguntarte algo- le dice en un inglés apresurado

-Ahhh, ¿Puede ser que te hayas dado cuenta?

 

* * *

 

Es Enero  cuando Yuuri llega a Rusia, Yuri es el único que va a su encuentro

Yuri no sabe que esperar, todo este asunto lo toma un poco por sorpresa

Yuuri llega a él con un ramo de lirios naranjas y Yuri entiende

-Así que ¿ardes de amor por mí?

Yuuri asiente efusivamente 

Entonces Yuri se acerca y toma a Yuuri de la cintura, lo presiona contra si y lo besa, en plena calle, en San Petersburgo, en Rusia y lo hace con un hambre, con una sed, que solo puede ser producto de haber amado demasiado, sin haber tenido ninguna esperanza.

-Yuri, estamos en Rusia-

-Vámonos de este país de mierda-y lo abraza  fuerte y Yuuri nota una vez más lo alto que se ha vuelto Yurio- Aquí nada florece-

Hay algo acerca de la convicción de Yuri Plisetsky ,algo en el poder de su mirada, que hace que Yuuri quiera creer, quiera vivir esto;  se besan de nuevo, algunos autos pasan tocando la bocina, les gritan un par de insultos que no vienen al caso, pero ellos están tan comprometidos en descubrirse, que ni se dan cuenta.

Y no hay ídolos, no hay dioses de hielo o de sol, solo dos hombres dispuestos a intentarlo.

Para Yuuri es como despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Anoche me pareció una buena idea, ahora lo odio y siento que todos están OoC, así que lo subo antes de arrepentirme, jajaja xD  
> La relación de Viktor y Yuuri está tan bien articulada en la serie que me costó tanto separarlos de manera creíble, de hecho, no sé si realmente lo logre pero solo quería escribir un Yuuri/Yuri  
> En fin, gracias por leer :)


End file.
